DNA mix up
by Dacota1110
Summary: What happens when Leo gets injected with cat DNA? READ THIS TO FIND OUT! :3


(Based around 2012)

(Introducing the tmnt's lil sis melody)

Leo's POV:

one night when I was having some time alone after getting into another fight with Raph master splinter tolled me to go and have some fresh air it might cool me off though I'm enjoying it so far again I felt pain on my neck "ow!" I said I pulled the thing out it was a needle with some sort of liquid I was confused I thought*i should take this to Donnie before something bad happens to me* I quickly ran off towards the nearest manhole I actually meowed like some sort of cat I covered my mouth I must be feeling effects of what's in that liquid I opened the manhole with no problem whatsoever. I quickly ran towards the lair meowing quite uncontrollably Donnie heard me and went to the entrance of the lair "Leo are u ok?" I suddenly collapsed onto the floor but didn't notice the needle rolling out of my left hand.

Donnie's POV:

I stared at the needle rolling out of my brothers hand I called to raph and Mikey to take him to my lab raph and Mikey carried Leo away to the lab I picked up the needle and examined it no symbols nor name was on it the person who got this on Leo must've been real smart. I walked away to the lab and watched as Mikey and raph put Leo on the bed I scanned the needle on my scanner and waited for the results to come up.

Leo's POV:

I groaned and my head ached I woke up my eyes open slightly I saw Mikey and raph staring down at me "what!?" I asked them"n nothing bro" answered Mikey "guys?..." I heard a familiar voice I tried lifting my head it was melody my younger sibling and only sister "m melody?!" I started but ended with a meow my brothers looked at me shocked melody stood there silent she wore a darker purple coloured bandana more darker than Donnie's bandanna she also had violet eyes and short black hair her weapon was a single katana she also had three freckles on her face much like Mikey has. She had a dark green shade of skin darker that raphs "m melody *mreow?!*" I felt pretty embarrassed about meowing In front of my bros and lil sis melody was 14 years old and much younger than Mikey and I was super overprotective of her Donnie looked at melody she wears her bandana like a pirates hat and wore another one on her neck like a kerchief she also had purple streaks only two though in her ebony black hair "uh m melody have u done that homework I gave u?" Asks Donnie melody was homeschooled by us though Donnie is sort of a science teacher. "Yes I did d" she says she always calls Donnie d and mostly don but mostly calls him d but sometimes she calls him Donnie she walked over to me her bangs always cover her left eye "u ok big bro?" She asks "*mreow!*" I answered I was seriously blushing and I covered my mouth again"Donnie what's wrong with Leo!" Shouts Mikey I saw melody and raph holding the ears.

Donnie's POV:

I looked at the results that just came up I turned to my bros and sis"guys Leo's been hit by a needle filled with cat DNA!" The others stared in shock "u u mean Leo's gonna turn into a feline?!" Raph said I shrugged"I'm not sure if he's gonna turn into a full cat or half of a cat but this is much of the information that came up" I replied I saw melody turned to Leo she was worried about her bigger brother. "Don't worry I'm sure I can think of a cure before it happens" I said comfortably to melody melody hugged me and dashed off to her room to do more of the homework splinter gave her about the history of japan once again Leo groaned and meowed again i was beginning to worry about him.

Mikey's POV:

I can't believe my oldest bro is gonna turn into well not to be sure half cat or fully cat but who cares I don't have this happening to my big bro! Melody will be upset to find out him being fully cat shell she would be scary I asked don if there's anything I can do to help he answered back by taking Leo to his room and give him a glass of water just in case raph helped me carrying leo to his bedroom I covered Leo with his sheets and put the glass of water on his bedside table. I walked out of the room with raph and looked back at Leo I then shut the door behind me.

Melody's POV:

I was so worried about my big bro now I was also stuck on a question on my homework I studied through the book I had what was the tallest building of japan? I scooted through for building but I heard faint meowing coming from Leo's room I closed my book and walked outside Mikey,raph and Donnie were in well Donnie's lab I sneaked into Leo's room without making a sound I opened Leo's bedroom door I noticed Leo wasn't in his bed I looked around his room I heard quiet sobbing in his wardrobe I opened the door and saw Leo sobbing a bit he was blushing as well he was whimpering too he gasped and looked up at me i thought I was imagining things I saw cat whiskers on Leo"Leo what happened?!" I said trying to not freak out "*sniff* try not to tell the others please melody!?" He asked I saw a tear trickle down his cheek. "Yes what" I asked him"please don't tell anyone nor sensei about these whiskers" he answered "erm okay won't sensei get ya know suspicious" I asked him"just try to avoid mentioning my whiskers" Leo answered again suddenly I saw his teeth getting a bit sharper like cat fangs "aaaauugh" I heard Leo cries softly trying to not alarm Donnie,Mikey and raph he was crying softly "Leo? Come on bro what's wrong!" I tried reaching my hand over to him.

Leo's POV:

I try not to bite her but I failed to do so I accidentally bit melody's right hand making it bleed digging my fangs into it"aaaaaaauuuuuuggggghhh Leo!" I heard her cry out it was so loud I think It alarmed the others and they came rushing in sensei came too "melody!" Cried Donnie he rushed over I sank into the darkness of my wardrobe I felt guilty biting her. "Oh no" I heard Donnie looking at melody's injured hand "wh who bit u?" Asks Donnie "l l l" started melody "*gasp!* Leo I forgot him he didn't begin acting like a Cat did he?" Melody nodded slowly I sank deeper into the wardrobe"oh no!" Donnie said he examined her hand I bit my lip.

Raphs POV:

I can't believe Leo would bite melody like that even if Leo is beginning to act like a cat sensei came towards Donnie "Donatello where is Leonardo?!" I heard him said "melody?" Donnie asked "*sigh* he's in there" I heard melody say pointing towards the wardrobe sensei walked towards it "Leonardo?" He asked "Mikey can u get the first aid kit melody's wounds are deep" I heard Donnie say "right away doctor d!" Says Mikey dashing out of the room*sigh I wish I could slap him right now* I thought "aaaaauuuuggghh" I heard Leo's cry of pain I turned alarmed at Leo's wardrobe sensei was panicked a bit melody stared"Leo!" She shouted Donnie held her back in case Leo may bites her again.

Leo's POV:

I cried really loudly in pain as furry cat ears begin poking through my emerald green skin I tried calling for sensei and the others but I couldn't do it it was really painful tears ran down my cheek and I was growing a furry cat tail as well I cried as loud as I could the tail shot out from my tailbone "aaaaauuuuggghhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "Leonardo" I heard sensei calling from outside"Leo!" I heard melody as well "m m m mreoldy" I said using meowing and speaking at once. Mikey came in with the first aid kit Donnie asked for I heard it opening and Donnie was taking out the bandages and wrapping them around the wounds on melody's hand I was breathing heavily and I think I calmed down a bit tears stream down my face my tail was swishing side to side I turned and saw a blue tail "s senreow" I said"Leonardo come out melody Is worried about u" I got up and started walking on all fours I poked my head out ears flat. "Leo ya ok bud?" I heard raph saying.

Donnie's POV:

I stared at Leo's cat whiskers melody looked up at me and looked down at her bandage hand "please Leonardo please come out" I heard our sensei I heard Leo's sigh and he walked out I was shocked also melody and sensei as we saw cat ears,whiskers,fangs and cat tail on him and looked a little smaller than usual "Leo!" I cried Leo looked up alarmed and hissed at me I got startled he ran behind melody, melody stared at Leo with her violet eyes"s sorry d Donnie!" Said Leo ashamed "I'll take him to my lab and examined his DNA" I said I picked up Leo and he begins scratching me and biting me "ow Leo! I'm just gonna examine your DN ow!" I heard melody gasp and I heard sensei "Leonardo that's enough" Leo stopped biting and scratching me he's ears fell down he's eyes start to water he looked down and he saw a huge deep bite mark on my right arm. "Ow I think it's stinging" I said melody carried over the first aid kit she took out a bandage and started wrapping it around my arm"guys?" I heard Aprils calls "April!" I shouted Leo struggled out of my arms and ran off "Leo! I cried "guys what's wrong" she asked "*sigh* Leo's been turned into half a cat" I said I heard April gasp"you mean like a neko?" She said"what are they?" Mikey asked "their half human half cat they have cat ears and cat tail it's sort of an anime thing" I answered. I heard Mikey saying oh I heard crying coming from melody's room I looked and saw melody beside me "if u aren't crying who is?" Mikey asked melody, melody shrugged in reply

Melody's POV:

I was confused I walked towards my room I heard the crying coming from my wardrobe I opened it and saw lil neko Leo sobbing and crying he looked up and he had cat sort of like eyes he meowed sadly I patted his head it felt furry I gasped "Donnie! Leo's got fur !" Donnie immediately rushed in with the others I saw April as well "April?" I said. Leo meowed sadly"Leo u have to let me look at your DNA" I heard don Leo slowly nodded his small head Donnie picked him up and carried him in the lab.

Donnie's POV:

I carried Leo into the lab and got out a needle "this May hurt a bit" I said to him


End file.
